


Freeze To Thaw

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Endora and Maurice slip away for a ski weekend and it doesn’t turn out as expected.</p><p>Written for prompt #4 at dove_drabbles Warmth on the inside can melt cold on the outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze To Thaw

**Title: Freeze To Thaw**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** angsty  
 **Word Count: 566**  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #4 at **dove_drabbles** Warmth on the inside can melt cold on the outside  
 **Summary:** Endora and Maurice slip away for a ski weekend and it doesn’t turn out as expected.

**Freeze To Thaw**

The day had been perfect. The sun was bright. The snow was fresh. The air was cold and so was Endora's mood.

When Maurice had suggested a skiing weekend in the Alps Endora jumped at it with enthusiasm but now she was just angry. More than once she had looked over and caught him flirting with one snow bunny or another. She really wanted time alone with him. Samantha was so young and motherhood took up most of her time. She just wanted a weekend with her husband. She was disappointed and that made her angry

They entered the ski chalet just as the sun was setting. The cold had settled in here too. There was no fire for warmth.

“Endora, you haven’t said a word since we left the slopes. You must be cold.” Maurice said. He snapped his fingers and a roaring fire appeared in the fireplace. He took of his jacket and hat. He took off his gloves and held his hands in front of the fire. “There that’s much better.”

Endora reluctantly went to stand next to him near the fire. She was indeed chilled to the bone. She shed her wet jacket and hat. The fire felt good but it was doing nothing to warm her mood.

“I am famished.” Maurice turned and snapped his fingers and a tray of roast chicken and vegetables appeared on the low table in front of the sofa. “Something to drink as well. Champagne?”

It’s too cold for champagne. A hot toddy would be nice. Endora looked at him expectantly.

Maurice snapped his fingers and he had two hot toddies in his hand he handed one to Endora. “Are you angry with me?”

“What do you think? Every time I looked at you there was a snow bunny hanging off of you.” Endora took a sip of her drink and turned her back to him. She waited for him to deny it.

“Endora, I wasn’t trying to ….. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it bothered you when I speak to other women.” Maurice said he sat on the sofa and started into the food. “It isn’t like every man on the slope wasn’t looking at you. Did you ever think I could get jealous too?”

“But I never act on it or encourage their attention. Maybe I should.” Endora sat down. Maurice handed her the plate he had just filled. She took it and looked at it. “Do you not love me anymore?”

“I do love you. You and Samantha are my heart’s very beat. I thought this weekend was a good idea but maybe it wasn’t.”

“What do we do? Are we growing apart?” Endora asked.

Maurice looked at his wife. Its true they were not the same couple that they were when they married. “We must persevere, my dear. We must try harder to be what the other needs us to be. I don’t want to be apart form you or Samantha.”

“I don’t want us to separate either but …” Endora put the plate on the table and sighed.

Maurice put his plate down and put his arms around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. The closeness and warmth of their bodies gave them comfort. Even though they both knew where they were really heading, they could pretend that in this moment they were strong and sure of the future


End file.
